


Got A Little Crush, There (Gif Set)

by verdreht



Series: Context is Key [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Possessive!Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verdreht/pseuds/verdreht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Isaac's kind of possessive, and Danny really doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got A Little Crush, There (Gif Set)

**Author's Note:**

> Context is fun...

     

 

      ****

****

****

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos are awesome! Thanks!


End file.
